


[Podfic] Right In Front of Your Face

by ereshai, sisi_rambles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Engagement, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint get engaged and go out together to spread the news. but everyone is just shocked to hear they're together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Right In Front of Your Face

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Right In Front of Your Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653452) by [ereshai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai). 



Length: 00:16:16

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Right%20In%20Front%20of%20Your%20Face.mp3) (15 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Right%20In%20Front%20of%20Your%20Face.m4b) (8.0 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
